¿Apostamos?
by Temari-swann
Summary: La tranquilidad y el aburrimiento ocasionan que las chicas de las tripulación se les ocurra la loca idea de hacer un concurso para ver quien de su barco es el más atractivo. Zoro y Sanji siendo obligados a participar deciden sacar provecho a la situación y divertirse a costa del otro. El perdedor tendrá que ser el esclavo del ganador. SanZo. Yaoi (chicoxchico).
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

_No tengo Beta así que agradecería que si veis faltas ortográficas u otro tipo de error me lo comunicáis para corregirlos. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas._

_**Disclaimer:**__ One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su mangaka, Eichiro Oda. Yo los he tomado prestado sin ánimo de lucro y con el mayor cariño hacia cierto par que son Sanji y Zoro._

* * *

**1. Lo que el aburrimiento ocasiona.**

Después de varios días de aburrimiento, buen tiempo, un poblado tranquilo, mar en calma y sin marines ni piratas que les persiguieran, una tarde, las chicas decidieron buscar algo divertido que hacer. Estaban ambas tomando el sol en la playa cuando apareció Sanji para servirlas una copa helada de cosecha propia. El cocinero como siempre pururó a su alrededor cual cachorrillo enamorado para después irse nuevamente a la cocina para preparar la cena de la noche. Al pasar por donde el espadachín estaba dormitando, este comenzó a molestarle diciéndole lo tonto y pervertido que era, comenzando una nueva pelea entre ellos.

Nami y Robin que momentos antes habían estado hablando de la falta de acción, se miraron, sonriéndose con malicia y se les vino una ocurrencia a la cabeza. Parecía que a ambas se les había ocurrido la misma loca idea tras ver a sus nakamas. Así, la arqueóloga llamó a los dos.

**- ¿Cocinero-kun, espadachín-san… pueden venir un momento? – **Gritó la chica, llamando la atención de los otros de la tripulación también.

Los dos chicos pararon de pelear para observar a la morena. Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazón y encantado de la vida corrió inmediatamente donde estaban ellas.

**- ¿Siii, qué puede hacer este humilde servidor por ti Robin-swannnnnn…? – **Le preguntó revoloteando sin parar el rubio.

**- Tskkk… maldito cocinero –**dijo entre dientes Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia ellos -**. ¿Qué quieres bruja de segunda?**

Sanji lanzó un **patadon** a la cabeza del espadachín.

**- Ahhh… ¿cocinillas que te crees qué haces? ¿Quieres pelea?**

**- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que a una dama no se la habla de esa forma Marimo? Parece que las algas con patas cuando salís del agua os resecáis y por eso no te funciona bien el celebro.**

De esta manera iniciaron un nuevo enfrentamiento de patadas y estocadas que ambos esquivaban para volver a la rutina habitual, claro, hasta que la navegante se hartó, pegándoles capones a ambos y demostrando quien era la más peligrosa a la que no convendría enfadar.

**- Shishishi… Usopp a que son la hostia shishishi…**

Luffy con su comentario consiguió que a todos los Mugiwaras se les cayera un goterón y le ignoraran para continuar a lo suyo mientras ponían el oído para saber que tramaban las chicas.

- **Grrrrr… bruja usurera violenta… - **casi en un susurro.

**- ¿Qué me has llamado querido Zoro-kun? – **Sonrió la pelirroja - **¿Quieres que aumente los intereses del préstamo que me debes?**

**- Tsk – **desvió la vista y cerró el pico por el bien que le traía.

-** Mellorineswannn… hasta cuando eres pelín violenta y atemorizas, me pones – **intentó abrazar y besar a la chica.

**- Sanji hazlo y te quedas sin carnet de padre – **esas palabras le hicieron pararse en seco, poniéndose azul de sólo imaginarlo y agarrarse sus partes.

- **Navegante-san, espadachín-san, cocinero-kun podríamos centrarnos.**

Robín cerró el libro que había estado leyendo esperando que terminaran con sus tonterías pero viendo que iba para rato, decidió cortar por lo sano, llamando la atención de los susodichos y recordando con la mirada a Nami que tenían algo entre manos. La navegante, cambió su expresión por una que los chicos no tenían ni idea que significaba.

**- Robin tiene razón, teníamos algo que comentaros, una duda que nos surgió.**

El rubio y el peliverde prestaron atención, sentían curiosidad.

- **La duda a la que se refiere Navegante-san es sobre una cosa que nos fijamos el otro día paseando por el pueblo.**

**- Sí, íbamos las dos de tiendas y en una de ellas escuchamos cierta conversación de un par de chicas con la dueña.**

**- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros brujas?**

Tres golpes simultáneos se oyeron por el lugar ante sus palabras. _"No aprende, pobrecillo", _pensaron sus demás compañeros mientras Zoro se sobaba los golpes.

-** Shishishi…**

**- Contestando a tu pregunta –** otro capón le cayó por parte de la pelirroja - **, tiene que ver con vosotros esa conversación – **los chicos le miraron más atentamente-. **Las chicas se enteraron que los temibles 'Sombrero de Paja' habían desembarcado.**

**- Y claro, siendo chicas con las hormonas a flor de piel –** continúo la morena – **empezaron a debatir cual de los de la tripulación era más atractivo.**

Todos los hombres del barco las prestaron mucha atención. Ellos también pertenecían a los 'Sombrero de Paja', algo habrían dicho de ellos. Luffy pareció no interesarse por aquello, dedicándose a hurgase en la nariz con un dedo y pasando del tema.

-** Según las chiquillas, no se terminaban de decidir si preferían al guapo moreno de cuerpo musculado y atractivo salvaje o…**

**- … Al seductor rubio de cuerpo atlético y atractiva caballerosidad – **terminó la pelirroja -**. Tenían un serio conflicto por cual era el más de la tripulación.**

**- Tampoco eran las únicas que se lo preguntaban –** les miraron pícaramente.

Esto dejó muy sorprendidos a los implicados, sacándoles los colores, se miraron sin saber que contestar ante la pregunta de las chicas.

- **Espera, espera Nami, Robin.**

**- Eso digo yo, ¿no nos metéis a nosotros? Eso no es nada superrrr… chicas.**

**- Hohoho… se me caería la cara de vergüenza si fuera vosotras por mantenernos al margen pero no tengo cara hohoho… soy un esqueleto.**

Las chicas pasaron de los chicos, dejándolos deprimidos y haciendo dibujitos en la arena de la playa.

**- Bueno, queríamos resolver el enigma y hemos pensado una cosita jeje… ¿Qué mejor forma de salir de dudas qué… un concurso? - **Nami continuó ya que sus amigos se mantenían en el mutismo –** ¡Vais a enfrentaros!**

**- No participaré en esta estupidez.**

Nami se acercó al espadachín, hablándole muy bajo al oído. Zoro fue cambiando de color de cara y al final terminó aceptando con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Robin hizo brotar un brazo en el pecho del rubio, acariciándole la perilla sensualmente y este también afirmó con la cabeza.

**- Bueno chicos, mañana será el concurso. Hoy, Robín y yo planificaremos las pruebas, y reglas. Podéis seguir a lo vuestro.**

**[…]**

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, se quedaron fregando los platos Zoro y Sanji, como siempre lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los cacharros. Ya casi terminando la tarea, Sanji paró de pasarle los platos fregados a Zoro para que los secara. Mirando fijamente al agua jabonosa mantuvo unos minutos de silencio, Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia él, _"¿qué le pasaba?"_

**- ¡Eich, Cejas de Sushi!**

**- Marimito te apetece que ya que nos va a tocar participar en esa chorrada mañana, hagamos las cosas interesantes, ¿apostamos?**

**- ¿Eh, apostar?**

**- Sí, apostemos.**

**- Has perdido la cabeza Cocinero Mierdoso. Nami te ha pegado demasiado fuerte.**

**- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder Lechuga hablante?**

**- ¿Miedo yo? ¿Qué quieres apostar Ero-cook?**

**- El que pierda será el esclavo del otro durante un día, obedeciendo tooodo lo que se le ordene.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Ahora piensas rajarte espadachín miedica?**

**- Grrrrrrr… que sean tres días de servidumbre Rubio de Bote y está hecho. Te vas a enterar cuando te tenga besándome los pies.**

**- Jaja… bonita broma Espadachín de Cuarta.**

Un oído desapareció del techo de la cocina.

- **Nami-chan nos vamos a divertir más de los que creíamos.**

**-F****_in capítulo uno-_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero no haberme salido demasiado de las personalidades de los personajes. ¿Reviews?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

El capítulo que hoy subo cuando lo tenía en la cabeza era mas corto pero a la hora de escribirlo se me ha alargado un poco más de la cuenta. Así que lo he partido en dos por su extensión. Hoy la primera parte. La historia tendrá un par de capítulos más de los planeados debido a esto.

Espero lo disfrutéis y me déis vuestra opinión.

Gracias especiales por sus comentarios a MaPa-kun, wolf-sensei y ErzaScarlet-Sama.

La historia la hice para divertirme y espero haber podido tramiti un poco de eso a la misma para que os riáis un poco cómo cuando yo me la imaginé.

Sin más os dejo el capítulo.

**[...]**

_No tengo Beta así que agradecería que si veis faltas ortográficas o de otro tipo me lo comunicaráis para corregirlas. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas._

_**Disclaimer:**__ One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su mangaka, Eichiro Oda. Yo los he tomado prestado sin ánimo de lucro y con el mayor cariño hacia cierto par que son Sanji y Zoro._

* * *

**2. Que comience la diversión.**

Al día siguiente toda la tripulación se despertó entusiasmada y expectante de que locuras se les habría ocurrido a las chicas para sus dos compañeros. Zoro y Sanji además anhelantes de terminar ese tonto concurso y tener al otro postrado delante suyo cada uno tenía sus planes para su ya segura victoria, su espíritu combativo era tan grande que se sumergieron de lleno en un enfrentamiento de miradas chispeantes, tragándose la puerta de la cocina a la que se dirigían. Al ver el golpe todos empezaron a desternillarse de risa.

**- Ouchhh… - **se sobaban los respectivos chichones de sus frentes.

-** Menos mal que tengo la cabeza dura si no por culpa de este idiota me la rompo.**

**- Marimo estúpido, todo es culpa tuya – **dijo a la misma vez que su compañero el rubio**.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – **Soltaron otra vez conjuntamente, iniciando así una pelea.

*Pom *Pom (sonido de golpes)

**- Chicos a desayunar que tenemos mucho que hacer en el día de hoy – **dijo una sonriente y despreocupada navegante.

**- Siiii… Mellorine-swannnnnn… ¡qué guapa estás cuando golpeas!**

**- Maldita bruja**

* Pom

-** ¿Decías Zoro?**

**- Grrrr… **_"Maldito demonio usurero violento, el día menos pensado te corto en trocitos y te uso de cebo para pescar"_ –pensaba - **¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar este tonto juego Nami?** – Miró al cocinero- _"Te vas a enterar rubito jejeje..."_

**- Desayunemos, luego os explico.**

**_Un rato después…_**

**- Bueno chicos aquí tenemos las reglas y normas del concurso. Los jueces seremos Luffy, Robín, Chopper y yo.**

_Para vencer en este certamen, no sólo debéis lucir guapos y limpios, sino esforzaros y dar el 120% de vosotros mismos. Requeriréis de confianza, habilidad, destreza, Don de palabras y sexapil._

_Si queréis ganar este concurso tenéis que tener la suficiente determinación para hacer cualquier cosa por obtener la victoria. Sin embargo, ganes o piedras hacernos disfrutar de vuestra competición._

** REGLAS:**

Prohibidas las peleas/discusiones totales o parciales ya sean orales o físicas. Al que incumpla la regla se le penalizara, cuatro faltas y automáticamente perderá el concurso.

Queda permitido cualquier tipo de estrategia o truco por muy sucio que sea siempre que no se recurra a la violencia física.

Prohibido intentar comprar con carne, dinero o golosinas a alguno de los jueces. Al que incumpla la regla se le penalizara, cuatro faltas y automáticamente perderá el concurso.

** PRUEBAS:**

Demuestra tu lado Casanova.

Hace calor…

Es la hora de refrescarse.

Desfile.

Conquista a…

**- ¿Alguna pregunta o algo que no entendáis chicos? – **hizo ademán de observar a los dos muchachos pero cuando iban a hablar – **Así me gusta, nadie tiene ningún problema. Prosigamos.**

**- Pero Namichitaaa… / Espera bruja… - **Soltaron los dos a la vez.

- **He dicho… - **les fulminó con la mirada –… **NADIE TIENE NINGÚN PROBLEMA.**

El rubio y el peliverde tragaron saliva y no objetaron nada. Nami sonrió complacida y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo con la seguridad de que sus compañeros la seguirían. Robín, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, Franqui y Brooks la secundaron y de lejos también fueron Sanji y Zoro. En el primer callejón, un despistado y desorientado Zoro se metió.

**- Sanji haznos el favor y no pierdas de vista a Zoro, no sea que se pierda antes de llegar al sitio de la prueba.**

**- Lo que tú ordenes pelirroja. Cabeza de Alga ya has oído síguenos y no se te ocurra… -** viró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el espadachín no se encontraba donde minutos antes estaba - **¿Marimo? ¿MARIMO?**

Su expresión se oscureció y al más puro estilo ánime un goterón cayó de su frente.

_-"No puede ser ¿cómo se puede perder uno en un sitio así?" – _Se pegó una palmada en la cara – **Estúpido espadachín con la orientación en el culo – **suspiró **_-. "_**_No queda otra estúpido marimo"_ – llamó la atención de sus nakamas -**. ¡EH, NAMI! Dime donde es la prueba y esperarnos allí, iré por ese estúpido.**

**-Calle Mayor, al lado de la plaza. No tardéis y no se os ocurra pelearos ni entre vosotros ni con otros ¿entendido?**

**- Siii… Nami-swann… lo juro, no pelearé –**dijo resignado.

**- Vale, pues os esperaremos, no tardéis.**

**- Maldito espadachín mira la que lías…**

Se marchó refunfuñando el cocinero por el único callejón que podría haberse metido su amigo ante la atenta mirada de la arqueóloga ya que los otros habían continuado su rumbo hacia la calle mayor.

**- Jujuju…**

**[…]**

Mientras, Zoro se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, preguntándose donde se habrían metido los otros - _"Ya se me han vuelto a perder, los pierdo de vista un momentito y me toca buscarlos". - _Como no podía seguir por allí, se abrió paso haciendo un agujero con sus espadas.

- '**Todos los caminos llevan a Roma' por aquí seguro que termino encontrándome en algún punto con ellos –** Pasó por la casa que acababa de agujerear sin prestar el mínimos interés en sus muy sorprendidos habitantes que del shock no dijeron nada y miraron embobado como ese extraño volvía a abrir otro boquete en otra pared para salir de allí.

**[…]**

Sanji en seguida dio con la pista de su compañero, rápidamente siguió corriendo antes de que causara más daños y atrajera líos hacia ellos. Lo primero que le índico el camino fue una casa dos grandes tragaluz, claramente eso era marca del otro, nadie más tenía ese sello. Entró al lugar dando los buenos días a sus inquilinos que le indicaron estupefactos y llorando a mares por donde se había ido, aunque había poca perdida, todo era seguir los edificios destrozado daría con él. Al cabo de poco rato vio al espadachín dirigiéndose a él para golpéalo por idiota, corrió cabreado, saltó y estaba listo para el golpe cuando…

**- Sanji-kunnn… ¿qué acordamos?**

**- ¿Nami-chan?**

Paró en seco, cayendo a un lado del peliverde, causando un cráter por el impacto. La pelirroja se le acercó y pegó un fuerte coscorrón al rubio que se quejó por el dolor.

**- **"Estúpido Cejillas jajajaja" – Nami se le arrimó también para golpéalo más duramente.- **AHHHH… ¿qué haces bruja? Has dicho que nada de peleas o golpes.**

- **Esas normas no influyen a los jueces los únicos que no pueden sois vosotros dos – **los señaló - .**Además, te lo merecías por inútil que te has perdido yendo en grupo y mira lo que has dejado a tu paso –**echó un ojo para atrás -**. Lo que nos cueste esto lo sumaré con los intereses correspondientes a tu deuda conmigo. Y si se te ocurre quejarte te descalifico y doy la victoria a Sanji.**

El cocinero le miró contento, saboreando las mieles del éxito, su orgullo le llevaría a la perdición a su nakama. La navegante sabía de la apuesta de los dos y se aprovecharía para reírse con ellos y picarles.

**- Esa cara… eres como un demonio Nami, en ocasiones me das miedo jujuju – **Le dijo Robín al oído para que no las oyeran sus amigos.

**- No soy la única 'arqueóloga-san' jajaja – **le respondió irónicamente bajo - .** ¡Chicos que comience el espectáculo!**

Atrajo la atención.

**- Tú y tú, primera prueba. Os preguntaréis ¿en qué consistirá? Robín me haces el favor.**

**- La primera prueba: 'Demuestra tu lado casanova'. Para obtener la victoria tendréis que conquistar a 5 mujeres, pero tiene que ser de distintos grupos de edades, con esto lo que nos referimos es que una será niña (hasta los 12 años), otra…**

**- Espera, espera yo no soy un corruptor de menores y eso lo ralla. No pienso ir detrás de críos inocentes por un juego.**

**- Tranquilo Espadachín-san, no vas a hacer nada más que intentar caerle simpático, si le gustas ganas, sería igual que si les atrae su profesor del colegio.**

El chico dudaba aun con esas palabras, no le parecía bien, pero bueno no haría nada que fuera en contra de sus principios.

-** ¿Cocinerucho no dices nada? ¿No me dirás que estás a favor de esto pervertido?**

**- No hay que tomárselo tan al pie de la letra Espadachín de cuarta. Tómatelo como un juego y si no te gusta abandona, total vas a perder igualmente, así tendrás la escusa perfecta.**

**- Grrrrr… ¿qué dice…**

**- Zoro como sigas te penalizo, nada de riñas.**

**- Ejem ejem… prosigamos. Grupos de edades: niña (hasta 12) repitiendo, adolescente (13 a 18), joven (19 a 30), madura (31 a 60) y mayor (más de 61). Por cada una se dará un minipunto, tenéis un par de horas. El tiempo comienza… ¡YA!**

Los dos concursantes se separaron para iniciar la prueba bajo la atenta mirada de los jueces.

**[…]**

**_CANDIDATO S:_**

Sanji estuvo un rato buscando alguna cría, no pensaba que si la encontraba fuera a tener problemas con ella. Era un conquistador nato, venía intrínseco en su naturaleza. Al final dio con unas gemelitas, no tendrían más de 7 añitos, se acercó lentamente a ellas, comprando por el camino un par de globos rositas y unas piruletas, llegó donde estaban y se agachó para estar a su misma altura.

**- ¡Oh, qué tenemos aquí, dos lindas princesitas! – **puso su tono más alegre e infantil exagerando sus posturas teatrales - . **¿Hermosas damas os gustaría que este desdichado cocinero sea vuestro príncipe azul? Tomad estos regalos como mis mejores deseos…**

**- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAA… MAMITAAAAAAAAAA… SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO… UN VIEJO RARO NOS QUIERE PIOLAAAAARRRRR…**

La gente rodeó al rubio murmurando, entre la multitud salió una guapa mujer que abrió sus brazos donde se lanzaron las dos mocosas llorando, luego dejó a las niñas detrás suya y fue a por Sanji.

-** TUUUUUUU… MALDITO PERVERTIDO…. CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR ABUSAR DE MIS HIJOS. VERGÜENZA TENDRÍA DE ACOSAR A PEQUEÑOS DE 6 AÑOS.**

**- Señorita por favor tranquilícese, no es lo que piensa en serio, sus hijas no me interesan de esa forma aunque son muy guapas…**

**- ¡¿HIJAS?! ¡ENCIMA LOS INSULTA, SON VARONES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!**

El cocinero no vio venir la cantidad de golpes que recibió sin poder defenderse en primer lugar por ser gente inocente y en segundo por su juramento de no luchar ("_¡Maldita sea!_"). Las dos horas pasaron sin que volviera o quisiera volver a intentar con más críos. Había conquistado a una adolescente de la que no se podía despegar, era peor que una lapa según la veía, si llega a saber que era una admiradora de 'Kuroashi no Sanji' no hubiese ido por ella; y a una mujer mayor de 100 años que le dio un ataque al corazón de la emoción de que un jovencito se la declararse y casi se le muere, tuvo que atenderla Chopper. Estaba muy cansado, apaleado y hartito de la plasta garrapata que se le había pegado. Todo para sólo obtener dos de cinco posibles minipuntos, su ego estaba por los suelos.

**[…]**

**_CANDIDATO Z:_**

Zoro era un gran cazador, no perdería ni muerto ante ese rubio. Daría su mayor esfuerzo para ganar aun a costa de su vida. Primero iría por la mocosa, la primera que viera sería su objetivo, ya la tenía. Paso firme para acercarse.

**- Hola mocosa yo… - **se aclaró avergonzado la garganta.

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… NO PUEDE SER! **– El grito histérico de la niña le traspasó el tímpano - **¡TÚ! ¡ROLONOA ZORO AHHHHHHHHHH…! ¡VERÁS CUANDO SE LO DIGA A MIS AMIGAS!**

**- Mira niña, cálmate… - los oídos le pitaban.**

**- ¡AHHHHH… ME HA HABLADO! –** se le enganchó al cuello de un salto - **¡BOMBÓN! ¡CAÑÓN! ¡SAL CONMIGO AHHHHHHH… BUENORROOOOO!**

Zoro intentó quitarse a la cría, para ser tan pequeña hacía y decía unas cosas, pensaba en lo mal que estaban los niños. Parecía tener las hormonas alborotadas y no sería mayor de 10 años esa generación estaba mal. Estaba consiguiendo quitarse a la chica de encima cuando apareció su tía. Ya se veía lo que se le vendría encima, suspirando esperó el golpe de la mujer que nunca llegó, sin embargo para su consternación…

-** ¡HIAAAAA… EL ESPADACHÍN MACIZO DE LOS MUGIWARAS!**

La mujer se le abalanzó, arrollándole y sin parar de intentar meterle mano ("_Preferiría que me pegara, ¡joder!"). _Zoro a duras penas se las quitó de encima y corrió, no podía pelear ni quería no fuera que a esas dos les fuera la marcha. Cuando se sintió seguro de haberlas perdido, continuó con su prueba, la niña y la adulta las tenía; del grupo de adolescentes que encontró, todas le dijeron que preferían tirarse al rubito (las hubiese matado en ese momento y no sabía por qué exactamente) y una de esas locas se le pegó al cocinero cuando se le declaró (la rabia le consumía).

**- ¿Zorrito? –**

Una voz juguetona le puso la piel de gallina, le era familiar. Tenía un mal presentimiento se dio la vuelta lentamente y casi grita del susto.

**- ¿Sí, mocosa?**

**- Esta es mi abuelita. También quería conocerte.**

El peliverde inició su carrera para esconderse detrás de Nami perseguido de cerca por las tres psicópatas.

**- ¿El gran Zoro Rolonoa tiene miedo de unas mujeres? **– la navegante miró de reojo al espadachín **– Penoso, Zoro –** se cruzó de brazos **– Está bien te ayudaré, esto te lo cobro que lo sepas.**

**- Sí, lo que sea, maldita usurera pero alejarlas de mí.**

Nami agarró de la nuca al peliverde para atraerle hacía ella en un rápido y fogoso beso francés que dejó alucinado a todos (cierto rubio estaba que se lo llevaba los diablos por la escenita). Cogió una de las katanas del chico, esgrimiéndola contra la pandilla de crías.

**- Enteraros este hombre es mío. Acercaos y morir.**

El aspecto de la pelirroja las asustó, además que se veía que estaba cogido.

**- ¡Lástima! ¡Qué pena!** – Entonces se dieron cuenta de una cosa **– Tenemos otro macizo –** Fijaron sus vistas en el rubio y se lanzaron al ataque.

La loca que se había colgado empezó a pegarse con las otras, pillando a Sanji por medio que miró suplicante a la morena de la tripulación. Robín tuvo compasión, hizo aparecer unos brazos que separaron a las locas del chico y rápidamente se posicionó a su lado tocándole el trasero, ante este acto el rubio saltó asustado. La morena le atrapó y con sus caricias sobre el pecho lo marcó como suyo. Las locas captaron el mensaje y desistieron yéndose muy tristes.

**- Gracias Robinchita, te debo una.**

**- Jujuju… de nada cocinero-kun, ya me lo cobraré no te preocupes.**

**- Primera prueba podemos decir que finalizada con éxito – **dijo la navegante - **¿Chopper?**

El renito se estaba partiendo de la risa junto a los otros de la tripulación. A duras penas consiguió aguantarse para dar los resultados. Había sido una prueba muy divertida para todos, bueno, todos menos los dos desdichados concursantes. Se limpió las lágrimas y dio los resultados.

**- Sanji dos minipuntos y Zoro otros dos. Hay empate.**

**- Espera un minuto Chopper, ¿cómo que empate si esas locas que perseguían al marimo también han venido a por mí?**

**- Fuera de tiempo, no cuenta, lo siento Sanji no ha servido tu sufrim… jajajajajaja… - **intentó permanecer serio sin éxito.

**- Grrrrrr…**

Sus nakamas aprovecharon que no podían atacarles para cachondearse por los sucesos muy libremente. Sin saber que esos dos estaban apuntándolos para una futura venganza. "¡Maldito concurso!"

-**F****_IN CAPÍTULO DOS-_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Quién os gustaría que ganara? ¿Reviews?

Ultimamente creo que necesito más horas diarias, me falta tiempo. ^^


End file.
